Explorers of Sarcasm
by theriddlesolver
Summary: Bula has a lot to learn when she forms a rescue team with worlds most sarcastic Skitty, Kitten.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so it's not the best. Please read and comment. **

As always Bula went to the beach. The Krabby were sending bubbles up into the sky. The suns rays reflected off the water and back at the bubbles creating a scene like no other. Bula stared out across the water, "Why can't I be more courageous?"

For as long as the Bula could remember, she had been a timid Bulbasaur. Bula laughed to herself, "Bulbasaur's are supposed to be brave, and look at me scared of the slightest change." Bula walked along the beach looking down at her feet. As she approached her favorite sitting place, she looked up to see a Skitty laying on the beach, unconsious.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What should I do, what should I do?" Bula ran multiple circles around the Skitty before finally slowing to see if she was still alive.

The Skitty lifted her head as Bula screamed in her face, "Wake up, wake up! Come on don't be dead, please don't be dead, be anything but dead!"

The Skitty sat up, an irritated expression on her face, "Would you please quit, screaming in my ear!"

"Oh my goodness, I'm just so glad that you're alive and not de-"

"Yes, you're just glad that I'm alive and not dead. I get it, now where can I get a decent meal?"

Bula was just so happy the Skitty was alive that she did not even mind the sarcastic tone in her voice, "Well you could buy an apple or some other sort of item from the Kecleon Brothers Store."

"Okay, take me to this Kecleon-wait," a sudden seriousness came to the Skitty's voice, "Why can I talk to you, I'm a human?"

"You're a human, but you look like a normal Skitty in every way! So therefore you must be a Skitty."

"Hmm...you must be right, now let's go get us something to eat!"

Bula and Skitty walked across the beach, "Say what's your name?"

"I have no clue, just call me Kitten that sounds familiar. So what's your name then?"

"I'm Bula."

"That sound vaguely familiar. Hmm... probably just my stomach talking."

Bula and Kitten climbed up a flight of old, cracking stairs followed by a narrow dirt road. A variety of flowers and hedges grew along the sides. The two took a turn left and entered into a small village known as Treasure Town. They were welcomed by a few Pokemon and then continued on their journey.

After passing by a few shops the aquaintances reached The Kecleon Bros. Store. They were greeted by two Kecleons; a green one and a purple one. "Hello welcome to the Kecleon Brothers Store and Supply."

"I'm Mr. Kecleon."

"And I'm Mr. Kecleon."

The two brothers broke out into instantainious laughter. Bula and Kitten turned to each other, and shook their heads. Once the two keen Kecleons had stopped laughing, they began to speak again. "Hello fellow Pokemon, how may we help you?"

Bula began to speak, "Well Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon, I was wondering if you had anything-"

Kitten cut in, "Give me some food!"

Mr. Kecleon reached underneath the table and pulled out a large, ripe red apple. "I'm afraid this is the only one we have, it costs twenty-five-"

Kitten broke in again, "Wait it costs money! I was just found and shore and Bula here thought I was dead. I have no idea about my past and now you're trying to tell me that it costs money!"

Mr. Kecleon's green face turned a bright red, "I'm sorry Ms., but... Okay look here, I'll give you a free promotional item, how's that?"

Both of the Kecleon brothers looked nervously at Kitten, waiting for her response. "That will be just fine, Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon." Kitten crossed her feet, a smug look on her face.

Bula stood in utter shock, her mouth agape. "Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon, I assure you that when I get the money I will pay you back."

The purple Kecleon spoke up, "If I may be of assistance to you ladies, I would recomend joining Wigglytuff's Guild. You can earn money and I believe that free meals are provided, and with the recent outbreak of crime they are looking for new recruits."

"Thank you Mr. Kecleon for the helpful advice, and I assure you as soon as I get the money-"

"You don't need to pay him back, he said it was a free promotional item!" Kitten said as she stuffed the apple into her mouth.

"Kitten, don't be rude!" Bula snapped back. "Thank you Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon, I hate to be RUDE like some people but I think it best that we go and visit the guild."

Bula began to walk off pulling Kitten behind her.

"It looks like a tent with a giant Wigglytuff pinata taped to the top of it."

"Okay, I really can't disagree with you on that. But Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon said that the guild would get us a job and provide us with a free meal."

Kitten shrugged, "Free food, is free food ya' know."

The two Pokemon went to enter the building when all of a sudden a voice came from underneath them, "Pokemon detected. Pokemon detected. The Pokemon are Skitty and Bulbasaur, the Pokemon are Skitty and Bulbasaur."

Bula jumped up in the air, screamed, and hid behind a near by bush. Kitten on the other hand wanted to find out what this irritating noise was and tell it to stop, so she began yelling down the grate. A few minutes later the door to the miniature tent opened. "Come on Bula, let's go inside."

The Bulbasaur looked out from behind the bush, "Is it safe?"

"Oh come on you chicken!"

Bula rushed quickly over to Kitten's side and they entered the door to their new lives. (That totally called for a cheesy ending.)


	2. Chapter 2

The two Pokemon entered into the giant Wigglytuff head. Kitten looked around exploring various objects. Bula stood in the middle of the minature room shivering. While exploring Kitten got her head stuck in a pot and Bula had to pull her out. "Well I hope they don't plan on making us sleep here, 'cause this place is a dump!" "Kitten, don't talk like that! It's not to bad, I mean I guess it could be kind of nice to live here. Sort of." After about a half hour of sitting around in the tiny room, the two Pokemon decided to go talk to the voice in the hole. Kitten walked over yawning, "Hey you guys, your place sucks! Where's my food?" After a few minutes the voice of a Diglett came up through the hole, "What? We haven't seen you yet. Go down the ladder!" Kitten walked back into the Wigglytuff pinata, Bula close at her heels. The two Pokemon climbed down the ladder. They were about halfway down when Bula fell, pulling Kitten down with her. They both landed with a thud onto the lush green grass. Kitten got up and shook herself off, "What the hell was that all about? You just knocked me to the ground!" Bula didn't respond, she just sat on the grass with a dumbfounded look. The guild was overwhelming, she had never imagined it to be this big. Kitten yawned and glanced over at the small Bulbasaur sitting on the ground. "Well whatever, I'm gonna' go get some food." Kitten walked off into a room that appeared to be the kitchen. Bula decided to let Kitten do what Kitten does, so she stood up and went to go find a Pokemon that would help her find her way around the guild. The first Pokemon Bula saw was a Crogunk stirring a large couldron of something. She went over to ask for a tour of the guild. "Hello, Mr. Crogunk sir. I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the guild or find someone who will." The Crogunk gave Bula a piercing stare that almost made her pass out. "Crogunk I am. My name is Walter and I believe I could find someone to give you a tour of this place." "Thanks Walter?" Bula said, a questioning look on her face. Walter hopped over the side of the booth and went into another room, Bula didn't dare to follow. After a few minutes, Bula heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Walter walking beside a flying Chatot. Bula didn't know what it was, but the Chatot seemed to have a serious nature. "Nice to meet you I'm Chats. I will be giving you a tour of Wigglytuff's Guild. Please follow me." Bula didn't even get to tell him her name and they were off. First Chats showed Bula Walter's booth and told her how they weren't absolutely sure what he was stirring up in the large pot. Next they went to the sleeping quarters. Chats showed Bula a small room where she and her partner would be sleeping. It was a nice place with small straw beds and a window overlooking the ocean. Bula liked her new home already. After that Chats took her to the dining room where they found Bula scarfing down some apples. "Oh my goodness! Young lady please don't eat all the apples or the guildmaster wil... he'll ... and we don't want him to." Kitten looked at Chats, her face full of apple, "Well whats he gonna do?" Chats didn't respond, but instead continued on with the tour. "This here is the dining area. We pride ourselves on having a world class cook, Chimecho. Better known as Chef Chimichanga." Kitten's mouth dropped open, "Chef Chimichanga cooks food here? Okay give me this stinkin' tour 'cause I wanna' meet this guy." Bula look over at Kitten and her mouth dropped open, "You actually want to take the tour? I'm very surprised."  
>"Ms. I suppose we didn't get off to a great start, but I hope that you can help out here at the guild. By the way, my name is Chats." Kitten could barely contain her laughter, "Your name is Chats? You know what that sounds like? Shats. hahahahah!" Chats face turned bright red with anger. "I guess I was wrong about you. If you don't want to go on this tour then get out of my guild!" Chats was breathing heavily and as he turned to leave, he came face to face with guildmaster Wigglytuff. "Hello Chats, I assume that you are showing the new recruits around MY guild. Did you hear that my guild, not yours. Mine. Do we have that clear Chats?" The Wigglytuff gave Chats a hard stare, "Yes Mr. Guildmaster Wigglytuff sir." Wigglytuff looked over at the new recruits, "So I see that you have toured most of the guild, of course with the exception of my room. Please make yourselves comfortable, dinner will start in a litte while." Bula and Kitten turned to each other, Kitten yawned and said, "Well let's head off to our new rooms partner, then go grab some food."<br>Bula replied, "Let's go do that." And off the two Pokemon went.


End file.
